


Home

by RosyPumpkin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sonic appreciates Shadow, and Shadow loves to be pampered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something super feel-good and fluffy. I loved writing this :D

Shadow's motorcycle hummed to a stop in his garage, the last vibrations dissipating from its engine. He massages the bridge of his snout, the bags under his eyes swollen and dark. He'd been back and forth between the field and office for two weeks. Shadow had to have Sonic bring him his toothbrush, toothpaste and sleeping bag halfway through day three. His work for G.U.N. was running him into the ground. Luckily, for every two weeks he worked, he got a four day break. Double the workload, double the rest.   
  
Shadow locked up his bike, the combination lock clicking shut. They lived in a small cottage in the middle of the woods, miles from any civilization, but he found comfort in security. Adjusting the duffle bag around his shoulder, he opened the door into the laundry room, leaving the rest of his belongings in the small trunk attached to his bike. He could unpack later. The fluorescent lights were a jarring contrast to the night sky outside. If he wasn't sick of his sleeping bag, he would've considered sleeping under the stars. The hum of the dryer was familiar and welcoming, as well as a clue that Sonic was home. He sighed in relief, grateful he didn't have to sit alone at home.  
  
"Shadow! You're here!"   
  
The door shuttered as Shadow closed it behind him.  
  
"It certainly seems that way." Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him, not uncommon for someone with super speed. His gloved hands met with Shadow's strong shoulders and pulled him forward for a short, sloppy kiss. He seemed to be out of breath.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you yet." Sonic said shortly after breaking the kiss. "I'm not ready for you."  
  
Shadow raised a brow, curiosity sparking within him. "For what?"  
  
Sonic winked. "You'll see!" Pushing Shadow by the shoulders, ruby red eyes found themselves gazing at the mahogany door.   
  
"Don't move!" Sonic dashed away, clattering around in the kitchen. "Give me two minutes!"   
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, taking off his shoes and easing his bag from his shoulder onto the floor. He had been planning on finishing some paperwork upon returning home, but he supposed it could wait. Sonic's surprises were often ridiculous but well worth it. Besides, Shadow was exhausted, and the last thing he wanted to do upon returning home was more work. He assumed Sonic had made him dinner, if the sweet aromas in the air told him anything. His stomach growled at the scents, reminding him more of dessert than dinner now that he thought about it. Another common habit of theirs was to eat dessert before dinner, or just dessert. An immortal being and exercise crazy hedgehog didn't need to worry about diets.   
  
Before Shadow could process hearing Sonic's footsteps, a cloth was wrapped around his eyes and tied behind his quills. Sonic's firm grip on his shoulders moved him through the hallway of their small shared cottage. Shadow felt confusion bubbling up in him when his feet felt the plush carpet of their living room. Their kitchen was to the left of them if he remembered correctly, and they rarely ever ate in the living room. He said nothing, however, knowing Sonic probably had some elaborate plan set up. Shadow sat down on the plush cushions of their couch upon being somewhat roughly prompted by Sonic.   
  
"Don't take off your blindfold yet, and no peeking!" Sonic commanded before running off yet again, leaving Shadow frustrated, confused and curious.   
  
It felt like hours, but merely three minutes later Sonic came back and slipped something smooth and silky over Shadow's shoulders before the untying the knot from behind Shadow's quills. Shadow blinked, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room, taking it all in.   
  
The only thing lighting the room was candles, seemingly rose scented. Rose petals littered the floor and couch, and he noticed a pink, silk kimono dressed his shoulders, also embroidered with roses. On the coffee table sat a plate of chocolates, beautifully arranged, sauces glistening in the light. Next to it was a bottle of wine and a wine glass. Sonic himself was bare as the day he was born, emerald green eyes twinkling in the candle light. He kneeled on the floor next to Shadow's feet. A bottle of lotion sat next to him, as well as a towel. His smile was so sweet and loving Shadow felt his heart squeeze.  
  
"I really appreciate you, y'know." Sonic suddenly stated, taking Shadow aback with the blatant compliment.   
  
"You're always working so hard, giving so much, and you hardly ask for anything in return." Sonic fiddled with his fingers, and Shadow felt his heart pounding in his ears. Sonic could be extremely endearing when he wanted to be.  
  
"Your hard work lets me run around freely without having to worry about where my next meal will come from, where I'll sleep, where I can go for help. It's nice." Sonic ears flicked as he smiled, fangs glistening in the gentle light.   
  
"So I wanted to do something nice for you! It's time for the Ultimate foot rub for the Ultimate Life Form!" Sonic cracked his knuckles and waggled his eyebrows, making a show of stretching his fingers.  
  
"Pft!" Shadow laughed, "You idiot. Of course I do all those things for you. I love you. You don't need to do this."   
  
"I know! I love you too! That's why I'm doing all this for you!" Sonic folded his arms over Shadow's legs, resting his head on top of them. "I want to do this for you. Besides, you look like shit. Let me take care of you today."   
  
Shadow rubbed at his eyes, suppressing a yawn. "Fine. But only if I'm allowed to fall asleep to this. The dark room isn't helping me stay awake."  
  
Sonic chuckled. "Sure. Oh! I made these chocolates for you! And the caramel sauce as well!" Sonic took the platter of chocolates in hand, holding out to Shadow. Shadow lifted a brow, inspecting the platter skeptically before carefully lifting one up.   
  
Sonic pouted. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad of a cook. And besides, after the last incident I know better. Burning milk chocolate does not make it dark chocolate." Sonic stuck out his tongue, "although it tastes the same. I don't know why you like dark chocolate. It's nasty."  
  
Shadow placed one of the chocolates on his tongue. The bitter dark chocolate blended with vanilla ganache filling and caramel sauce to form the perfect balance of sweet and bitter. Shadow hummed in satisfaction, taking the plate as the creamy sweets melted in his mouth.   
  
"It's the balance of sweet and sour that I like, not the raw bitterness."   
  
"Is that why you like me? I'm the sweet to your sour-ass?"  
  
Shadow flicked Sonic's ear, making him recoil just enough to please himself. "You can be a little shit too y'know."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm more sassy. You're just plain salt."   
  
"I thought this was a night for appreciating me."  
  
"Whoever said I didn't like salt?"   
  
They both giggled quietly for a moment before Sonic sat back on his heels, pumping lotion into his palm and rubbing them together. Taking one of Shadow's feet in hand, he worked the soothing lotion into the tense muscles, working out the knots and kinks. Shadow purred quietly, popping another chocolate in his mouth. The sweet aromas of chocolate and roses intoxicated his mind so much he hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep, and Sonic was working on the other foot when he suddenly woke up. Sonic smirked up at him, smug grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sonic kissed his knee. "Should I take you to bed?"   
  
"As nice as that sounds, I really need a bath. I never had time to take one while at work."  
  
"Damn, they really don't give you a break do they? I'll run a bath, you sit here."   
  
"Thanks." Shadow noticed the plate of chocolates was still in his hand and ate another one. He was only mildly surprised it didn't seem like Sonic had eaten any while he was asleep, but Sonic didn't like dark chocolate. Then again, Sonic wasn't one to say no to sweets.   
  
Shadow set the plate down on the coffee table as Sonic came back, sweeping him up bridal style, spinning them around for added affect. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck, burying his nose into the thick fur there, eyes closing in contentment. Sonic smelled like pine needles and earth, just like he always did.   
  
Sonic gently placed Shadow on his feet, slipping the pink mesh kimono from Shadow's shoulders. Shadow opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of it, curiosity peaking within him.  
  
"Where did you even get that?" Shadow mumbled into Sonic's collarbone.  
  
"What, this kimono? I told Amy I wanted to surprise you and she let me borrow it."   
  
"Oh." That made much more sense. Despite this, Sonic tossed it to the corner of the bathroom, turning Shadow towards the tub. It was full of bubbles, tinted green, and smelled like apples. He dipped a finger into the water. Steaming hot but not uncomfortable, just how he liked it. Shadow slipped in, sighing in relief as sweat and dirt slowly dissolved out of his fur.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked, drumming his fingers along the lip of the tub.   
  
"Be my guest."   
  
Sonic carefully slid in, yet the water still lapped dangerously close to the edge of the tub. Bubbles soaked the tuft of fur on Shadow's chest, and he sank deeper to encase it completely in water, as well as his quills. It was warm and soothing, and somehow made him feel safe. Sonic said something, but he couldn't hear because his ears were full of water. Shadow sat up, knocking water out of his ears with a hand.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said do you want me to wash you?" Sonic's arms rested along the edge of the tub, a brow cocked in question.   
  
Shadow thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Go nuts."   
  
Sonic giggled with glee, probably a more excited than he should have been but Shadow didn't mind. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, might as well enjoy each others company. Sonic pumped the special Quills & Fur™ shampoo made especially for Mobians like themselves into his palm, working it into a foam before massaging it into Shadow's skull. It felt wonderful to have someone else wash his quills, almost therapeutic. The shampoo softened his quills enough that the grime and grit shook loose, leaving him feeling physically and spiritually rejuvenated. Those commercials really didn't lie.   
  
Sonic worked the suds down to his shoulders, back spines, and chest fur. It wasn't until Sonic tried to massage his stomach that Shadow stopped him.  
  
"Getting a little promiscuous aren't we?"   
  
Sonic groaned. "Aw cmon! I haven't seen you for two weeks! And don't tell me you jacked off at work because I know you didn't."   
  
"I know it's been a while, but I'm too tired tonight. Tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Sonic huffed. "Fine, fair enough. I'll just have to continue Shadow appreciation day into tomorrow."  
  
Shadow raised a brow. "Why not Shadow appreciation week? Or year? I could get used to an appreciation year."   
  
Sonic scoffed. "Ugh, I can hardly keep up with your ego as it is, I can't imagine how I'd handle it after building it up for a year."  
  
"What's wrong? Can't handle how I'm the coolest?"  
  
"More like the dorkiest." Sonic planted a loud kiss on his cheek. "It's good though, your dorkiness compliments my coolness."   
  
"Well I guess that's open to interpretation then, since I always thought I was the cool one."   
  
"Nah, you're the edgy cringe. I'm the slick douche."  
  
"Is that how the media portrays us these days?"  
  
"Yep. Didn't you see the article 'Sonic reveals homosexual boyfriend who wears grunge eyeliner, could they be a negative influence on the next generation?'"  
  
"Remind me to read it later, sounds like a classic."  
  
"Will do." Sonic stood up, water rushing off of his fur in streams. "I'm gonna dry up and get the bed ready, you can soak if you want."   
  
"Don't tell me you didn't make it this morning."   
  
Sonic haphazardly scrubbed himself down with a towel. "Shhhhhhh, don't worry about that. You just soak and relax."   
  
"God damn it Sonic."  
  
"Shhh Shadow shhhhhhhh." Sonic patted Shadow's head once he was mostly dry, fur matted and sticking out in all directions. He stepped out of the room, leaving Shadow to himself. Shadow rinsed the suds out of his red and black quills, working more soap into the rest of his fur, not forgetting to use conditioner afterwards. Once satisfied with the state of his cleanliness and the number of bubbles he'd popped, he stepped out and drained the tub. He too scrubbed himself down with a towel and smiled at himself in the mirror. Sonic wasn't the best at being romantic, but Shadow didn't mind one bit. His heart always felt warm and gooey by the time they were done.   
  
When Shadow finally entered the bedroom, Sonic was filing his nails, foot tapping on the mattress.   
  
"Took you long enough." Sonic scowled, sitting up. "Thought I was gonna get old waiting for you."  
  
"You did. You got five minutes older waiting for me."  
  
"That's five minutes I could've been young with you. Get over here. I need to kiss your face."  
  
Sonic reached out, cupped Shadow's jaw his his hands, and pulled him into a long sweet kiss. Shadow felt himself bring his palms to Sonic's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat beneath the skin. Sonic slid his hands behind Shadow's back, pulling them both back onto the mattress and Shadow into his chest. Sonic's bicep acted as a pillow for Shadow his pulse loud and clear beneath his ear. Sonic's warm breath ghosted over his head, his strong heart thumping against Shadow's palms and ear. Shadow's eyes closed one last time before slipping into sleep, the heavy comforter locking him into place.  
  
He was safe, he was warm, and as Sonic whispered "I love you" into Shadow's last remaining sliver of consciousness, he was home.


End file.
